The One I Gave My Heart To
by BlasianLexxi
Summary: Marina Diamond isn't a normal 16 year old teen. She suffers MPD like Mike, but she doesn't know until she observes him closely one day. They get closer and as the show progresses, the surprises that keeps coming eventually blows up in her face. His ways & personalities get the best of him and takes EVERYONE down. Will there be a Mike & Marina? Mike/Mal x OC SORRY IF ITS SUCKY!
1. Table Of Contents

"The One I Gave My Heart To"  
Table of Contents

1. Anticipation  
2. Amnesia  
3. Notice  
4. Wall To Wall  
5. Kick Your Game  
6. Your Body  
7. Beautiful Liar  
8. She Did That  
9. I'm Out  
10. Massive Attack  
11. Ecstasy  
12. One On One Fun  
13. Hot Sugar  
14. Show Stopper  
15. Titanium  
16. Commander  
17. I Get Lonely Too  
18. Wait Your Turn  
19. Pain  
20. Vixen  
21. Creep  
22. I Don't Care  
23. Without Me  
24. Run This Town  
25. Poetic Justice  
26. Intuition  
27. Karate Chop  
28. Late Nights & Early Mornings  
29. Sour Times  
30. Replay  
31. All The Way Home [FINALE] 


	2. Anticipation

Ch. 1: Anticipation

_Marina POV_  
_Come, keep me warm tonight._  
_Come on, it's cold outside. (Babe)_  
_Raindrops fall as do I _  
_For you, ooh babe, _  
_I need you here_  
_Right by my side._  
_I need love, love. I need your love._  
_Ooh, love, love, I'll be here waiting for _  
_Love, love, love…_  
_Yours, sincerely yours._  
_Waiting for love…_  
_I'll be here waiting for…_  
_Yeah_

I set up a video in my room and hope this disorder doesn't ruin my chances of being normal on NATIONAL television. Yeah I'm already awkward enough since I'm the only American but I might be the only one with multiple personalities! Oh what am I gonna do? I only have 5 and I'm able to control them now, but every now & then they get out & it takes some work getting them back in. There's the Jersey ratchet party girl Aimee, my super flexible strong cheerleader Hailey, my very cool but weird Spanish detective Esme, a slightly annoyed tomboy Veronica, and the sexy bad girl Niyah.  
Aimee comes out whenever there's a party or when someone similar to her is around. Hailey comes when there are physically challenging tasks. Esme comes when things seem shady & when there are complicated problems. She's very logical. Veronica comes out when she's irritated or annoyed and seems a little lost in time. And the hardest to control is Niyah. She comes out at random times where things seem too perfect to mess up intentionally and when she wants to get her way at all costs, including stealing someone's man. She happens to be very seductive so if I don't have any…um…"undergarments," then she's out for the kill. But that won't be a problem!

_*TV STATIC*_  
_*Baddie by OMG Girlz plays*_

"Whassup Total Drama! I should be on Total Drama Revenge of The Island because everyone loves a different weirdo on the show! Heh can't get any better than some crazy light skinned Black American from South Carolina." Then as I walk around, I trip over a shoe & turn into Veronica. "Shit goddaaamn! Ugh people with these muthafuckin' tree poles for heels! Who the fuck wears these shits?" I turn back to regular Marina & give a shocked look. "You didn't see anyone, I mean anything! I mean, pie, uhhh restart…..RESTARRRTTTT!"

_*TV STATIC* _  
_~3-5 BUSINESS DAYS LATER~_

I walk to the kitchen to get some coconut water with my oatmeal & I see mail on the counter. Mom must have went to the mailbox. I take my two envelopes & sit down to open it. 1st one, Publisher Clearing House; 'You've Won $5000 for Life.' EPIC FACE PALM -_- Shredder. Strings of paper. Giggle. Last one, Chris McLean! Tore the thing open & I made it! I throw the mail in the air & hit the Cat Daddy, the Dougie, the Red Nose, everything! I packed enough clothes for 8 weeks (also known as 2 months) and decided to bring my phone. How else am I gonna be happy on a sweet island? I head to the taxi, head to the airport, and not long I saw Camp Wawanakwa. I step off in the cutest outfit. I left my denim vest in my bag so all I had was a hot pink bustier, a periwinkle & hot pink skirt, and indigo custom high top converse with my name on the sides. Marina Hope Diamond.

"Marina! Glad for you to be here." I automatically sensed his douche bag personality so I gave a fake smile. I was the last one there & I saw the most cutest guy ever! Ohhh, his milk chocolate skin had the sexiest tan, his black spiky hair, and he's so tall! But then I saw a red headed girl with pig tails so I felt a little discouraged. I went ahead and stood by him. "Hi there, I'm Marina!" It looked like he was mesmerized by my looks & his eyes bulged out with sparkles in them. "I'm Mike." He sounded dazed with a smile plastered on his face. I giggled at him staring and he blushed. I was on the team with him & we had to cut down a log. Really, this is insane! And there's toxic waste. Not just your ordinary poisons, but radioactive-nuclear-end-up-like-Ezekiel type of fuck shit. Anyways we ended up losing & we kicked off Staci, that chatterbox.

So after we do our business with the first elimination, I walk over to Mike and struck up a convo. "Soooo how you liking the show?" I asked awkwardly. "Heh not liking the tosic waste but I'm liking the view tonight. It's beautiful." He said as he looked towards me a little bit. Minus the mutant animals, the full moon was flawless. I blushed as we sat on the beach. We talked for hours to get to know each other until we ended up having a dance battle. He's pretty good too! We joked & giggled until I checked the time. It was 1:08! "Mike, I had so much fun but we better get going for this dumb challenge tomorrow." "Yeah I know right? I guess I'll see you later Marina.  
Good night beautiful." "Byeeee…" I said in a daze. As soon as I snuck back in the cabin, Dawn easily spotted my rosy cheeks & sweatiness. "Your aura is amazing! It's such a bright rosy color & you are in a total crush mode!" I paused and turned into Esme. "Ay, muy bien. You have a knack for reading auras. How did you know? ¡Well buenos noche!" I went to bed dreaming about Mike.

_*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*_  
I'm in a white lace dress. Barefoot. In the middle of the field, I see Mike laying down with his eyes closed. I quietly creep up & sit on top of him. "Surprise! Hehe" He shoots up and holds me by my waist. We giggle but I quickly get up and run. He runs after & chases me around. After he gains more speed, he crashes into me and I caught on to his shirt. I accidentally ripped it and he gasps. He has his hair slicked back with a gold necklace & had a Jersey accent.  
"Whoa, I got me a looka right here. The name's Vito. Say babe, whatcha name is?" Because of his accent, Aimee comes through. I think 'OH. GOD.' "The name's Aimee, lookin' for some trouble to get into?" "Awww yeah, I wanna smash right here, right now. You down?" "Yeaaa you know it. Vito get your sexy ass ova here!" We start kissing & all of a sudden, I hear "Vixen" by Miguel playing. (PLAY THAT SONG NOW PLEASE!) We get into one heated make-out and I run my fingers through his gel-filled hair. I pull it and bring me closer. As soon as I start to take my clothes off…..BING! BING! BING! BING! I wake up to my stupid alarm with wet panties, my body all sweaty, and mad since I couldn't do nothing! Ughhh why Aimee? I got up, smoked a blunt of weed to calm my nerves, took a shower, found some sweet candy smelling perfume, and got dressed. I can't stop thinking bout my Mikey boo! I gotta make my move before Anne Maria & Zoey does.

_Mike POV_

_*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*  
_ I'm in a royal blue tank top with my denim skinnies. Barefoot. In the middle of the field, I'm laying down with my eyes closed, just relaxing in the sun. All of a sudden, Marina is sitting on top of me. "Surprise! Hehe" I shoot up and holds her by her waist. We giggle but she quickly got up and ran. I run after & chase her around. After I ran a little, I tackled her gently, but she caught on to my shirt & accidentally ripped it. Now I gasped and turned into Vito.  
"Whoa, I got me a looka right here. The name's Vito. Say babe, whatcha name is?" Then she turns different because her hair is slicked over to one side. "The name's Aimee, lookin' for some trouble to get into?" "Awww yeah, I wanna smash right here, right now. You down?" "Yeaaa you know it. Vito get your sexy ass ova here!" We start kissing & all of a sudden, I hear "Vixen" by Miguel playing. We get into one heated make-out and I run my fingers through her gel-filled hair as she felt mine. She pulls it and brings me closer. That turned me into a beast cause when a chick does that, I get ready to beat it up. As soon as I get ready to pull my pants down…..BING! BING! BING! BING! I fall out my bed due to my phone right by my ear. I turn into Chester because of it but went right back. I just had the sexiest dream about Marina! Although in the dream she turned into a girl named Aimee…does she have MPD like me? It's just a dream but all I know was that Vito was gonna pound her HARD. I wake up with sweat beaded all on me, morning wood, and stickiness all in my boxers. Great and I just can't get her out my mind. I went to shower, put some good cologne on, smoked a little bit of weed to keep my personalities controlled, and I'm on my way. And I thought Zoey & Anne Maria was killing me….I need Marina now.

Did I do great? I hope so! Please follow/favorite, review, rate, like, whatever you do on here! Thank you for reading my story, I appreciate it! :)

_- BlasianLexxi 3_


	3. Amnesia

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is so short! I'm already working on Chapters 3-5. I will be able to post Chapter 3 today as well but then I will not post the rest until tomorrow or Wednesday. But anyways, onward with the love triangles & the rest of the story! P.S. Thank y'all soooo much for the reviews, follows, & favorites! Mwaahh! :* Kissy Face

*Last Chapter Lyrics: "Anticipation" by Marsha Ambrosius

*This Chapter Lyrics: "Amnesia" by Cherish

* * *

Ch. 2: Amnesia

_If only someone could un-break my heart_  
_And come relieve my pain_  
_Somehow I could wish upon a star_  
_And make our love & memories go away._  
_But my mind just keeps on going back_  
_And I can't help but think about_  
_That guy who's gon' make me miss out on you_  
_And I can't help but remember_  
_Bout that sad day in September_  
_That day he took my heart with him when he left, ohhh._

_Mike POV_  
I walk outside in a blue & orange Nike tank, cargo shorts, and some blue & orange Nikes. I see Zoey smile at me and I smile back. She's really nice & pretty, but Marina is everything I've imagined in a girl. Oooh she just drives me wild! I put my headphones in & listen to "The Way" by Ariana Grande and I see Marina looking pretty with every step. She's showing her belly button & her piercing says "Fantasy" in pink letters. I never felt so confused about love before. I wanna talk to Zoey too, but Vito keeps getting in the way & makes me want Anne Maria too. What did I get myself into now?

_Marina POV_  
I saw Mike ogling over me, looking like he wanted to fall out. I decided to wear my golden floral midriff, my blue skinnies, and some golden sandals. I see him walk by Zoey, making her smile & giggle. They look so in love. I'm sure my face matched the neon green polish on my toes. I rolled my eyes & listened to some piano music to extinguish the raging inferno known as a woman's jealousy. I played an intro called "Harlem's Nocturne" by Alicia Keys & then I turned it to "Jane Doe" by her as well. Unfortunately, this was a Truth or Dare challenge so we had to confess something. I sat by Zoey since it was the last seat on the team. "Marina, say something or you're team drops. Hahahah…" I sighed and started talking.

"Well, I'm a major nerd when it comes to anything artistic. I spend most of my time reading, playing or creating music, drawing, singing, and cooking." I was safe & heard some juicy info too. I saw Mike & Zoey flirting & I was so mad! I paused and turned into Niyah. My dark red hair covered my left eye and my eyes turned to a piercing grey color instead of my normal maroon colored eyes. I was waking in front of them so I decided to climb a tree. I see a bunch of pinecones and a couple of birds' nests. I pelt her with the cones and dropped a nest on her. She ran and I gave a mischievous giggle. I sneakily climbed down & caught up to Zoey like nothing happened. I turned back regular & saw her whole outfit messed up. "Oh no, what happened to you hon?" She looked confused & embarrassed.  
"I randomly got rained on my pinecones and a bird nest! Really?"  
"Awww must be these stupid rat-squirrel tings being funny. They like to annoy us. I hope this doesn't happen again."  
"Me too, thanks Marina! You're so nice just like Mike."

My smile faded a bit. "Haaaa yeah." I sauntered away to the second challenge. We had to carry our mascot over and I didn't really like it. Surprisingly like my dream, Mike's shirt got taken off by Anne Maria & he turned into Vito! The two started sucking face caused it damn sure didn't look like kissing. I got even more jealous and gave him a dirty look. He winked at me and looked me up & down. I rolled my eyes even though we won that challenge! Finally! We celebrated a bit and as the day ended, I went to my usual spot at the beach to see who gets eliminated & chill. I practice my Color Guard & dance moves since I was bored. Then I hear sandy footsteps. I look down a bit. "Hey Marina."  
"Hey whassup Mike?"  
"Nothing much, just wanted to see you."  
"Hmmm ok. Do you like Zoey and/or Anne Maria?"  
"…Yeah a little but I just have conflicting feelings."  
"Oh and you acted totally different around Anne Maria. Why'd you do that?"  
"Uh I was just practicing my acting." "Oh, okay then you're a little too good with that acting. I hope you notice that." I walk back to the cabin to cry myself to sleep. I wake up with a tear-stained face & a text message. It read:

_Hi, sorry I've been acting so different & shady but I'll tell you about it later. It's very personal & I don't want you or any of the others judging me. So since you're up early, meet me in our usual spot. See you later, Marina. 3_


	4. Notice

Song of the Day is "Notice" by Cherish  
*HINT: Chapters are the names of the song so if you listen to the song, you'll know what the chapter is about. Btw, I'll always post lyrics at the beginning & end of a chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 3: Notice  
_I'm gettin' impatient and my time is wasting_  
_Should I make the first move before he is taken?_  
_Or maybe he's taken, oh I can't take it_  
_I just gotta know about the guy on the fifth floor_  
_And I don't know what to do, I'm lost in my lust for you_  
_We never met it's true, but I feel like I know you_  
_Can I get through?_  
_Can I make you feel the same way about me as I do? _

_Marina POV_  
I turn into Esme and grab my phone, a New Orleans Hornets snapback, a turquoise body-con dress with a skinny brown belt, my denim vest, and turquoise & gold sandals. I try to cover my Spanish accent to not blow my cover to him. "Hi, Mike." "Hey Marina. Look I'm sorry about my acting, I get too into character but I really like you. I just don't want you looking at me like I'm a freak. I just wanted to impress you." I had the most crimson cheeks ever. "Awww, thanks & I like you too Mike. You're so different & hilarious." We look at each other for a bit and he leans in. We kiss again I turn into myself. I wrapped my arms around him and he sat me on a large boulder. He stands between my legs and eases his tongue in my mouth. I moan a little and he presses me to his chest. I feel how warm he is and heat up too.

But then I hear a gasp. We stop and see Zoey looking mortified. She must have been looking for Dawn since she likes to become one with nature. She looks at Mike sadly and turns to me with a hurt face & storms off. "ZOEEYYYY!" He yelled as he ran after her. I looked mad & sad so I went to the cabins. By the time I got there, Zoey was sobbing into her pillow. I felt so guilty. "Zoey I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had such strong feelings for him. I do too and apparently Anne Maria only likes it when he's shirtless & turns into a Vito. I'm so sorry this had to happen. He had told me how he felt about me & the moment was so right. Had I known you liked him too, I woulda backed off." Well a little bit…the boy is still mine.

She looked up with big tears in her eyes & looked at me. "Whatever. I can't believe he's stringing us all along. I know it's not your fault, he confuses all of us. We have to get to the bottom of it!" I trust Zoey so I said my biggest secret to date. "Before we do that, I want to tell you a big secret I trust you with."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I have MPD and I can sometimes control it. Like I feel like I'm gonna turn into Esme, she's a Spanish detective." She gave be a big hug and smiled. "Aw it's okay! I'm fine with it, I don't judge at all." My Spanish accent became thick as I turned into Esme again. "I have a theory about Mike. He might also have MPD, because I discovered two personalities. Chester is an old man who comes out whenever he's aggravated and Vito comes out when his shirt is off." We both gave each other a look & went to bed.

~*6:30 AM*~  
I wake up, yawn, and take a shower. I play The Sims Free Play on my iPhone until it's challenge time. I go to my bag & pick out a powder blue Hollister shirt, my denim vest with buttons pinned all over it (it has sayings like "I 3 Taco Tuesday" and "Sip Slow, Live Fast") some gray acid wash skinnies, a black & red snapback that said "BOSS" and my powder blue & red Adidas. I had my hair curly today so I was Esme, feeling fly & confident. I gave Zoey a wink at breakfast as I sat down. Everyone hat their eyes on Mike as he explained why he acts the way he does. I was gonna make a confessional when I heard Mike in there. I stayed close enough to hear & I heard his shocking confession. He DOES have MPD! I run away & write down what I heard in my phone. I put it away & act all innocent. The first challenge, we had to climb a mountain. Ugh who am I, Paul Bunyan? I don't do forest & mountains. I turned into Hailey so my hair was put into a ponytail. I almost had it if those Toxic Rats didn't fly with a couch. Really, a couch!?

So they got an advantage in our second challenge. It was in an ice castle and apparently we had to get our flag from it. Mike has yet another personality. It's the second one I've seen and "her" name is Svetlana. I like it cause she's so flexible! Because of her athletic ability, we won our challenge. I also noticed Dawn catching feelings for Scott. I walked up to her to give her my 2 cents. "Girl, that Scott boy is nothing but bad news. I don't think you should try to get with him." "But he protected me by making the cockroach attack the other team." "Alright, you can stay with him but watch your back. Something's gonna go wrong later down the road." And with that, I flipped away. I turned back into myself and I heard B was eliminated. He was so cool but oh well. I walk in the woods back to the cabins to see Anne Maria rubbing all up on Mike…or should I say Vito. I intentionally bumped into her, but her spray tan got all over me. She touched me so I turned into Aimee.

"Watch where you goin' broad!" She yelled. Everyone ran outside cause it sounded like a fight. I didn't care. I about-faced and got in her face.  
"Bitch you don't want nun! I'll crack on your ol' porn-star actin', fake titty no nipple havin', crunchy $10 weave wearin', butt pads in your underwear for ass, Dollar General spray tan wearin', old catfish Po' Boy smellin' ass! Go back to Jersey, you fuckin' reject. Down south, we beat a bitch ass, ask questions later, and come back to beat ya again! So don't call me no random ol' broad cause I'm pretty sure your lil "Italian mafia" ain't bout shit. I got hood ass ride or die bitches that'll pop you like a fuckin' Molly."  
She turned red and tried going off on me. "Oh no you lil' ratchet, wanna be southern, no swag havin', think you ballin' but ya not, ol-"  
I cut her off with a punch & we started fighting in the dirt. "Aye, aye, ladies, no need to fight over the Vito. I got plenty to go around." He pulled us apart & I manage to get Vito to let me go. I stand and laugh at the damage I caused. Ripped out violet tracks on the ground, smudged make-up & bronzer, scratches on her face, and a bruised lip. I walked away as I fixed my hair & bandaged myself. Hey, the hoe got good hits in too, you know. I ain't all that big & bad. Girlfriend can throw down! I cleaned up my cuts & looked at a bruise on my arm. I shrugged it off. I turned back normal and took a shower. I put on my PJ's and see a text from Mike.

* * *

Our convo: [I'm in italics, Mike isn't.]

Why'd you fight Anne Maria?

_Cause the chick crossed me, you don't do that._

You didn't have to do that, you know I love you only.

_Suurreee, you do. Go fuck that Jersey Shore reject you cal_l your girl.

Anne Maria isn't my girl! Its Vito!  
OMG I didn't mean to say that!

_Mike, I know about the MPD. I have it too so it's nothing against you. I don't judge at all. I know how hard it is, but just know you will get punished a little… ;)_

Oh really? How?

_You'll see in time, you'll see. Night boo! Lol_

Haha night :)

* * *

_If I write you a notice, a notice_  
_Can you come on over and we get more better acquainted?_  
_I think I'll write him a notice, a notice_  
_So he can notice that I'm tryin' to get his attention_  
_And if I write you a notice, a notice_  
_Can you come on over and P.S. don't forget my extension._

_I think I notice everything just by watchin' you_  
_Judging by your car, I think your favorite color's blue_  
_Same routine everyday you hit the gym at two_  
_I think you'll feel the same once we're properly introduced_  
_It's this face you make every time something's wrong_  
_Before you go to bed you take two shots of Patron_  
_Every night you fall asleep with the T.V. on_  
_I don't know why you're alone..._


End file.
